


【羅布】什麼事也沒有的一天（樂乎200粉點文）

by yocool



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 兩人以特訓來讓自己變得更強，以期提升能力足以保衛綾香市。
Relationships: Minato Isami/Minato Katsumi
Kudos: 3





	【羅布】什麼事也沒有的一天（樂乎200粉點文）

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：勇海X活海，無差。  
> *時間點，第九集後，還沒遇到美劍之前。  
> *連擦邊球都沒有，內容都是水。我菜得安詳。  
> *OOC  
> *由 @豚张小跳跳 點的CP。雖然知道客官想吃的是什麼……果然幾年過去，面對兄弟檔我依然寫不出CP感。（對於兄弟CP，我覺得我一定是卡在我家那對兄弟的相處太奇葩了，看任何兄友弟恭的劇情都充滿了不真實感。）

湊活海和湊勇海經過特訓，雖然打敗了愛染誠變身的黑暗歐布，但是他們也確實認知到自己作為綾香市保護者的能力有多麼不足。

「勇海，宇宙這麼大，下次如果來的是更強大的怪獸，那該怎麼辦？」活海作為哥哥總是優先考慮到更遠的事，看著逐漸拉起的夜幕，星光閃爍，一臉深沉盯著一顆最亮的星星。

「你看的那顆是氣象衛星，離地球最近所以最亮。能有生命體存在的星球一般不會發光，肉眼是看不到的。」勇海毫不留情解釋，接著才繼續活海提起的話題。「除了水晶的力量，我們對於奧特曼本身的瞭解也不足，或許還能找到什麼更強的能力。」

勇海手指在平板電腦上點開幾個視窗，跳動的符號和圖像紀錄著絕對無法向一般人公開的研究紀錄——奧特曼。

-

他們一有空就會到綾香山裡的秘密基地特訓，雖然說是秘密基地，不過是他們在遠離山徑的地方開闢的訓練場地罷了。聽說了這次特訓決定過夜進行一些夜間訓練，朝陽為他們帶了便當和茶水過來，同時還背著一個大行李袋上山。

看著朝陽步伐有些吃力，活海趕緊上前幫朝陽接過行李袋。

「這什麼？好重啊？」雖然比不上他們訓練用的廢輪胎，活海屈臂掂量了一下，對於女孩子而言，要背著這袋爬山也算得上是重訓了。

「我之前在這邊吃點心，坐在樹下，不是遇到毛毛蟲掉進杯子裡嗎？我在倉庫找到這個！」朝陽興沖沖拉開行李袋，裡面是鮮豔的防水布和幾捆竿子。「有了帳篷，如果突然下雨，活海哥和勇海哥也不會被淋濕了。」

「你會組嗎？」勇海一邊喝水一邊問她。  
「有說明書，沒問題的！」朝陽拍胸脯保證，拿下勇海的杯子，把人往訓練場地推，「你們快去特訓，不用管我。」

雖然動作比較慢，朝陽回去前便把這頂四人帳搭好了，還在裡面吃著點心看他們特訓好一陣子。

「我先回去了，便當一定要記得吃喔！」朝陽向兩人揮手，一路上細數要買回家的晚餐食材。

特訓一直到夕陽落到剩下一點，才停下來休息。吃過作為晚餐的便當之後，天色完全暗下來。勇海累得向後躺就直接睡著了，只有上半身在帳篷內。

活海堆了些樹枝，在帳篷外升起小小的火堆。

他雙手護著火焰逐漸穩定，這才有空思考特訓以外的事情。一開始還沒意識到，不過看著朝陽慢慢搭起帳篷，很快就想起來這頂帳篷的來歷。在他們年紀還小的時候，爸爸媽媽曾經帶他們到遠方的高山上露營，也是差不多的季節。山頂不下雪的時候是礫石和草地的組合，沒有平地的燥熱，夜晚還有些涼意。

看著勇海的身體在熟睡中起伏，腳伸在帳篷外，雖然本來就沒躺好。過去感覺寬敞的帳篷，現在看上去光躺一個睡姿不良的傢伙就很侷促了。

他還記得當時半夜醒來，身旁的爸爸打呼正大聲。他躡手躡腳拉開出入口的拉鍊向外窺探，勇海在帳篷外抱著望遠鏡對準滿天星斗。興奮得不斷說話，媽媽一邊給他說故事，一邊要他壓低音量不要吵到他們睡覺。在那零光害的山頂上，只有星光。

唰的一聲，勇海突然坐起來。活海被嚇了一大跳，把烤著玩的棉花糖一下子放進嘴裡。

「啊嗚，好燙！好燙！呼…哈…」趕緊灌了兩杯茶水才解決這個突發狀況。

「啊？你為什麼有烤棉花糖！」  
「你突然坐起來幹嘛？」  
「對了，我突然想到啊…變身之後的訓練一定會跟我們現在的訓練不一樣吧！以神經傳遞的速度來說，50米高的奧特曼的距離很長，就算我們覺得這樣攻擊已經很快了……」勇海拉開身上的毯子站起來，左手收於腰間，右手握緊快速向前出拳。「但是一樣的動作在奧特曼形態卻會慢得多。」

「這裡晚上也沒有人來，不然變身奧特曼進行特訓吧！」

-

「啊！」  
他們才剛變身成奧特曼，勇海就發出一聲驚呼。

「又怎麼了？」  
「我們只有三分鐘，對不對！」  
「啊，對喔！三分鐘根本不夠訓練。」

「既然這樣，那就不要浪費時間了，去月球上看看吧！」勇海才說完，就快速向上飛去，一刻也不停留。

「啊？」活海傻眼看著對方就這樣飛走，「怎麼想到什麼做什麼，說好的訓練呢……」他不滿地嘀咕一邊追了上去。

當他跟上到月球，看見一名藍色巨人在地球1/6引力的月球上跨步行走，像是夏天的孩子以跳躍步衝向固定會到公園的冰淇淋小販。然後緊急煞車停下來了，低頭四處張望，似乎在找什麼東西。

「你在找什麼？」他走過去問的那位，身體幾乎要趴到地上了。  
「阿姆斯壯登月插的旗子。」勇海一邊找一邊說，「這裡是靜海基地，你看四週有很多之前登月留下來的東西，不過那支旗子就算在學界也爭論不休，主要還是當年的影像解析度太差了。」  
「你找到了是要帶回去嗎？」  
「我打算帶回去給……」  
「當然不行！帶回去你怎麼解釋？更何況，你把登月的旗子帶走了，那又怎麼證明那支旗子登月過？」活海太了解自己弟弟的個性，如果沒跟過來盯著他，又不知道要搞出什麼事情。

「那我找到看一看總可以了吧！」勇海不服氣也沒法反駁，他知道對方的顧忌是對的。

為了加快速度，活海也趴下來幫忙找旗子，從後拍了拍勇海的腳踝，問他範圍大概在哪裡。隨著對方比劃的動作，他在眼前的腳底板看到一絲細微反光。

「勇海，」  
「大概就是那塊岩石到……」  
「勇海！」  
「你不是問我嗎？又怎麼了？」  
「我找到了，看你的腳底。」

勇海盤腿坐到地上，扳起一隻腳，將腳底往自己身體靠近，平衡後傾讓他差點翻過去，還好活海一把抓住他的手臂。

「啊……」作為布魯的兩隻手指捻出了那支旗子，勇海失落的嘆了口氣。雖然非常小，但是奧特曼極佳的視力讓兩人清楚看見旗子遭遇過的摧殘。

「算了吧，勇海。」活海在看著勇海第三次試圖把歪歪扭扭的旗子插回地面上時，開口阻止了。「而且你不是也說過，旗子在他們升空時被引擎衝擊波颳倒了。」  
「是艾德林說的。」勇海放開手，任由旗子回到地上。

他短暫惆悵了一會兒，注意力很快轉到其他登月的遺留物上。活海看他就像熱情的球迷似的，細數那些殘骸的功能及歷史，只能站在一旁聽得模模糊糊。

比起沉浸在樂趣中的人，活海意識到過了這麼久時間，他們的計時器還沒閃爍警告。

「勇海，你有沒有發現……」  
「發現什麼？」  
「從我們變身已經超過三分鐘了。」  
「這樣說的話……」布魯仰起頭，眺望地球之後的太陽。「假設因為沒有大氣層過濾，所以可以得到太陽能更充沛的供給。」他開心得抓著羅索搖晃，激動得幾乎要跳起來。

「啊啊，你冷靜點！」  
「你知道這代表什麼嗎？」  
「如果在宇宙中戰鬥，就沒有三分鐘的限制了？」活海在句末的語調上揚，給了一個問句。他當然知道勇海說的絕對不是這種事。

「當然是去其他星球驗證，這可是宇宙考古學的夢想！」

活海想起之前勇海在店裡對一些客人的解釋，忍不住追問了。

宇宙考古學，分成應用及理論的部分。最容易理解的部分就是對地球的應用，從大氣之上利用衛星偵測地面研究考古。對太陽系的研究，還只有少數國家可以發射探測器。對銀河系，甚至更遠的其他星系，則停留在觀察天象。

「你看的那些星星，在幾千光年，幾萬光年那麼遠的的地方。我們看到這些光芒的時候，如果上面有文明也很可能已經毀滅了。等到我們可以抵達那麼遠，就能從他們的歷史中學習經驗。」

「我很期待喔！」羅索一掌拍在布魯肩上，得到後者回頭一雙疑惑的眼神。「我相信是你的話，一定可以代表人類拜訪其他文明。」

「啊，可是你連一支旗子都不讓我拿。」布魯雙手交叉胸前，轉身背對兄長。

「這是當然的，你拿回去不是要承認你自己就是奧特曼嗎！」羅索舉起雙手，手指依順序收攏，心底抱怨這小子怎麼就是如此任性，但很快又放鬆拳頭。「快天亮了，我們趕緊回去吧！」

紅色的身影走在前面，起飛前活海再次回頭叮嚀。

「什麼都不許帶走！」  
「好啦！好啦！」勇海敷衍回答。

他跟在後面起飛，用只有自己能聽見的聲音說：「謝了，活海哥。」

End


End file.
